


ART - In Time Gone By

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Captivity, Dark, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story summary: Flashes of images and pieces of sounds drifted at the back of his mind, and Steve couldn't for the life of him tell if they were part of things that really happened or just mere hallucinations brought on whatever by drug they had injected into his system. All he knew was his neck was sore, he was bare ass nude, and he was chained to the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - In Time Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> My third entry to the Avengers Reverse Big Bang 2013. I wish to thank for everything [captainschmoop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop), who wrote a feels packed great story inspired by the artwork. **[You can read his story here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/955442)**.


End file.
